Cold Coffee
by catniphawthorne
Summary: Every god damn night he hears them, can't they just let him sleep? dramione / blaise pov.


a/n; Just a silly little idea that came to mind one night ;3 I love the idea of a blaise/hermione friendship, I think its adorable! I'm considering writing a big multi-fic actually involving hermione like as part of the slytherin-esque crew, thoughts? Anyways hopefully you can enjoy this!

Song recommendations- pretty much anything by 3OH!3.

p.s. Any readers of 'I stopped missing you'. I am so fucking sorry for not updating I have had such big writers block, but I aim to update before the end of July and then at least once a month from them onwards. Thanks :b

* * *

Every fucking night is the same.

Warm underneath his green Slytherin sheets, his mind away with the stars and head in the clouds; he feels just ready to drift off to sleep and then it happens. Every single fucking night without fail it happens. He thought he would be used to it by now, but its still irritating as fuck.

When awarded the position of Head Boy, Blaise expected great things; and he was right. The power to take away house points, give detentions, no curfews, the chance to actually do some good with the school that was slowly rebuilding itself step by step after the war, it was wonderful and he was all too happy to take up the position. He was very happy with his new-found power.

Bar one small detail.

He had never really had problems with muggle-borns; more so going along with the cruelty just to fit in with his friends, but he had never thought of them as inferior. The war ended and blood discrimination was no longer acceptable. Blaise had no problem with this and even people like Draco and Pansy managed to adjust to such settings; war really had shifted peoples views and beliefs right to the core.

Now Hogwarts was like any other school, with bickerings over boyfriends and cheaters rather than death eaters and dark marks. He had been awarded Head Boy for his merits, and rightly so Hermione Granger had been awarded Head Girl. Having never spoken to the girl properly before, upon first moving into the dorms together they became fast friends, something rare for Blaise but great all the same that the sparky Gryffindor and he got along so well.

So now half way through their last year; he realizes yes he loves Hermione like a sister, which presents one small problem, with the fact of who he views as his brother.

* * *

"Yes, yes, oh yes"

He had a pillow stuffed over his head, the window wide open for the sounds of the non-existent wind and his eyes screwed shut; yet he could still hear them. God damn if only silencing charms hadn't been banned in the dorms (a new measure of security under Headmistress McGonagall); he could really use some mind numbing silence right now as opposed to the moaning and screaming leaking through his wall.

"Oh yes harder"

'That's right baby, fuck yes'

God damn did they have to be so..loud?! The panting, wailing, whimpering, groaning, moaning..every fucking morning, every night. He was ready to cast them both into an oblivion..either that or charm his own ears off just to stop the noise.

(He had actually looked into spells to stop hearing but the Wizard who had invented them was knowing stuck in St Mungos going slowly insane; Blaise felt it best not to risk it).

'Fuck, oh god, oh god'

'Spread you legs wider, oh just like that baby'

Sitting upright in his bed, he knew he had to accept it would be another sleepless night; so instead of grinding his teeth and fighting for dreams he instead made his way into the shared kitchen, the noises still loud if not louder as he brewed himself a cup of much needed coffee.

Half an hour and three cups of coffee later, Blaise had his Potions books spread out on the table as the noise finally came to a sudden halt. His ears perked up as the bed came to a stop and the moans/screaming died down. In shock Blaise considered running full force back to bed to get some much needed sleep but then of course the second door swung open and out she walked.

As always she looked beautiful, but his image of her was somewhat sullied as his eyes (or more accurately) ears flashed back to moments earlier.

Of course he found her attractive (what right minded hot-blooded male wouldn't?) but he simply couldn't see her that way. Blaise had fucked up more than one friendship by making it a tad too physical, he didn't want to do that with her, he valued her far too highly as a friend..

Plus he would probably recieve a broken nose for his troubles if he tried it on with Hermione Granger.

Considering who she was dating...

Draco fucking Malfoy. His best male-friend, fucking his best girl-friend. And every night he had to hear them..it fucking sucked.

'Hi Blaise, another late night studying?'

Laughter spilled from the bedroom next door and Blaise shot the door a glare, only for the blonde haired twit depriving him of much needed sleep to emerge moments later. Draco shot his friend a smile before he moved over to Hermione, he heard the whispers of something along the lines of 'Hey baby' before they began nuzzling.

Fucking grose (especially when he realized Hermione was clad in a Slytherine green t-shirt, and Draco was just in his boxers).

When they began to kiss, Blaise stood up the book on his lap hitting the floor with a thud, which bought the attention back to him.

'Look I have no issue with you two fucking but can't you do it in Draco's dormitory? I would like to get some sleep some-time soon'

Hermione gasped at that a hand flying to her mouth (evidently she had not realized he could hear them), before Draco laughed.

That did not go down well as Hermione stormed back into her room, her cheeks red with embarrassment, Draco trailing after her apologizing and keeping the laughter at bay in an attempt to smooth things over.

Needles to say..it did not go well.

* * *

All he heard that night were yells...not the good kind.

'YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE USING FUCKING SILENCING SPELLS'

'Now I never specifically said that..'

'YOU NEVER TOLD ME MCGONAGALL BANNED THEM YOU JERK'

'Look baby..'

'DON'T YOU BABY ME, I'M MORTIFIED'

'It's no big deal, he heard us having sex, so what?'

'NO BIG DEAL? NO BIG DEAL? GET THE FUCK OUT..NOW'

* * *

At least he got a week full of good sleep...

and enough time to buy ear-plugs.

* * *

hopeful;Y you enjoyed it :3 I aim to please!  
please, please, please subscribe to my youtube channel (link on page). check out my other fanfics dramione or not.  
and as always please review m'lovelies.

ciao.


End file.
